The Worst Day
by Remember the BadWolf
Summary: Do you remember what Katness said about Rue and Thresh in Catching fire. Well this is the POV of Rue's Younger sister. It also explains some of Thresh's past. Please R/R One Shot


I gave the "Girl on Fire" a bitter glare. How dare she. The Great Katness Everdeen did not mention my very one sister.

Katness and Her were allies, Partners. She sang my sister a song to her death and now she has the never to come to the district she lived in and not say a word about her.

She turns and looks at me. Guilt fills her eyes. She turns back to the microphone and steaks about my sister and Thresh.

I did not know Thresh's name until the games and now I feel like I've know him all his life. I see Thresh's Grandma's eyes light up when Katness talks about how she respected him.

Thresh's Grandmas' name was Milla. Malli was a sweet lady. Every day during the games she came to our house and asked how we where doing.

Soon the simply task turned into watching the games with us. Everyday we held hands and watched as Thresh and Rue fought for their lives.

The day Rue and Katness pared up I found something in me that was lost Hope. The hope that my older sister would return home.

Boy was I wrong, I watched my sister slowly die from the sper that was lagged in her stomach.

That day Milla raised up money and bought us a pie. Milla was sweet like that. She cared. She told us stories about Thresh and we told her story's about Rue.

I may have never met thresh but I knew him. I knew that he was protective, powerful, and under all that I knew thresh had a heart. He would protect the smaller kids here from the peacekeepers.

I knew that Thresh has wipe marks on his back. He always protected kids manly because they reminded him of himself. When he was younger his father would beat him and his mother.

One day his father was so mad he beat Thresh's mother to death. Ever since that day thresh protected any kid that was in trouble. He acted like their father.

I could not help but hate Katness. She was suppose to protect Rue. I knew that my anger was useless though. This was a battle to the death and she won.

I don't by the whole lovers act between Peeta and Katness. Peeta seems to really care but Katness make her love look like a chore.

When I heard Peeta say that he was going to give us money I almost wanted to yell at him. I wanted to scream that we are nobody's chaety case but before I do I look at my family. They were all skin and bones. I was afraid the wind would carry them away. So I kept my moth shut.

I watch As Katness and Peeta slowly walk away from the stage. Katness' and my eyes meet. In her eyes I could see sadness. I knew the whole time that she cared about my sister but at that moment I lost all of the hated and all of the sadness and I once again felt a feeling of hope.

I feel my eyes burned and I feel tears coming. I stuck it up and let then Katness and the boy escape from this hell and into the town hall.

I stare at the ground not wanting to look up. I feel my father's strong hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asks.

I nod still staring at the ground. At that moment all I want to do is fade away but I know that I cant. I am now the oldest of my family.

I can still remember the day that Rue's body was sent home. We made her a small grave and on the stone grave we carved the song Katness sang to her the day her life was ended.

For the fist time sense Rue has died I let a tear fall from my eye.

I hear the sound of a gunshot and look up to see a man dead on the stage. This is a horrible place. It has been sense the war ended.

I start to hum the four not song that my sister would sing everyday to tell people to come back from harvesting.

Soon me and my family all drag our feet home. When I finally get home I ran on top of my bed and began to sob.

That was the day that my sisters death finally hit me. She was gone. She was never coming home. She would never see snow again or jump in a pile of dead leaves. She would never see me grow up or herself grow up.

But that day was the day that I was not afraid to close my eyes. That day my lungs stopped felling like they would cave in.

That day was the worst. But it could only get better from there.


End file.
